


Forest Maiden

by Roesslyng



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Magic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-19
Updated: 2020-10-19
Packaged: 2021-03-09 02:54:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,081
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27107533
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Roesslyng/pseuds/Roesslyng
Summary: "If you'll continue that, I'll think about turning you into s'mthing myself, Berwald. And it would be much worse than a rock""Will you turn me into a dane?"
Relationships: Norway/Sweden (Hetalia)
Comments: 4
Kudos: 15





	Forest Maiden

**Author's Note:**

> So this was inspired by a beautiful art by @ambjorn_visual_arts on insta. Buuut I got kinda carried away.  
> The title of the fic is also the name of the ost from "Everlasting Summer" visual novel which I was listening to when writing it.
> 
> Just pure SuNor fluff for my depressed soul, nothing more.
> 
> And again, English isn't my native language so sorry for any mistakes

Being the country of the north and of the nature was something Sweden always loved. It was easy to find simple happiness by walking through those deep enchanted forests scattered around his country. Back in the old days, centuries and centuries ago, the three young vikings would spend almost all their time there, haunting, for either animals or their enemies, looking for anything, that may catch their eyes or just enjoying the calm sensation said forests gave them. Denmark missed it, for his country wasn't as rich with the nature, as his companions', Sweden knew.

Norway had no reason to miss them. The three of them together - maybe, but not the forest, for he still spent almost all his time here, after all.

Of course, Sweden thought, there was no reason for him not to. Norway was beautiful, in both county and person, too beautiful, it seemed sometimes. 

Forest maiden was how Denmark called him once, which resulted in nothing good for said Dane. Sweden does call him that too. Not out loud, of course, or that would guarantee a glare and, maybe, a punch in his face, if Norway was moody that day.

It seemed, take away his work, give him some more freedom, that countries can never fully have, and you'll never see him around towns and cities again. He'll be somewhere among the ocean of trees, talking with his magical friends, discussing that and that and maybe some new spells he can later use to annoy Denmark and Sweden. And maybe Iceland, if he'll continue to deny how they were siblings.

* * *

Sweden wasn't really surprised when he was woken up early, almost thrown out of the bed, when someone, tho he knew who exactly, tugged on the blanket, that Swede was peacefully sleeping on. He wonders just how strong Norway is, really, and thoughts like this tend to scare him.

Damn that Norwegian for being an early riser.

"Oi, wake up, we've got things t' do."

"Can't th'se things w'it f've minutes?"

"Nei."

At this point arguing with Norway would lead nowhere, so Sweden had no other choice but to rise up from the bed.

He cursed Norwegian for being an early riser for the second time.

* * *

"I don't underst'nd what we're doin' h're." and he really didn't.

Usually Norway would tell him his plans but today seemed to be different. They were walking slowly through the trees, further and further into the forest. And said Norwegian told him nothing so far.

"You don't need t' understand. You j'st need to look. You won't understand anything anyway."

"What're you try—"

"Shhh."

"But—"

A glare from Norway told him that he better be quiet. 

* * *

"Here." Norway suddenly said, after 30 or so more minutes of walking.

"What?"

"Here."

Sweden looked in front of him, then around, then in front one more time and finally looked at Norway.

Norwegian let out a sigh, before taking Sweden's hand and slowly walking towards the lake. It looked beautiful but Sweden hoped that Norway didn't plan to swim in here. It was already autumn after all.

"J'st wait, would you?"

Sweden nodded, as he had no other choice. Whatever was going on, Norway looked excited for it. Well, as excited as he was capable of looking.

"I st'll don't underst'nd."

"Look."

Norway pointed at something, which turned to be a little, almost transparent figurine flying towards them. Sweden knew who it was. Spending so much time with Norway, he knew a lot of things about magical creatures even though he was never able to see them. But now it seemed like he could.

"They said they want'd to see you. And wanted f'r you to see them too."

"Is that so?"

"Yes…"

It was surprising, really. As much as Norway had told him, all sorts of creatures, especially fairies, hated meeting people. Norway was an exception of course. And all those countries who were able to do magic. But Sweden was never one of them.

A little figurine flew over to him and more followed. He couldn't fully see them but the silhouettes were enough. It was a new experience for Swede and he wasn't sure what he was supposed to do. Should he greet them? Or maybe be quiet?

"Just relax" Norway told him

And so he did.

\----------------------------------------------------------------

Sweden stayed quiet. Thought, that was how they preferred it. And they did. They landed on his shoulders and hand, when he raised it. Swede couldn't see their expression, but he can imagine them looking at him. He could ask why they wanted to see him, but he didn't. No need to ruin the atmosphere.

Sweden looked away from them and caught Norway looking at him. He seemed happy. Was even smiling, which was unique.

"They like you."

"Is that so?"

"Can you be more creat've with your words?"

"...I like th'm too."

And then Norway smiled a bit more

* * *

Their way back home was a long one. By the time they made it only halfway through it was already past noon. A bit of a rest would be nice, Norway told him, and Sweden was in no position to argue with Norwegian.

"Went better th'n I expected." Norwegian told him when they settled down under the tree, wrapped around each other so to not get cold. Northern autumn can be a harsh one at times.

"Should I treat th't as a compliment?"

"Mhm…" Norway suddenly stood up and placed himself on Sweden's lap, their faces next to each other, noses almost touching. "Ya should. I expected them to, y' know… Turn you into a rock, or a tree, or—"

"Hold on, you brought me t' meet th'm but wasn't even sure th't they had friendly int'ntions?"

"If you'll continue that, I'll think about turning you into s'mthing myself, Berwald. And it would be much worse than a rock"

"Will you turn me into a dane?"

Norway snickered, and then laughed, a loud, sincere laugh. And Sweden was always amazed at how beautiful it sounded.

"No talking 'bout danes right now, would you?"

"What would y' prefer me t' do then?"

Norway didn't say a thing. Instead, he tilted his head and caught Sweden's lips, holding his face in his arms.

Well, then. He won't mind being turned into a rock by some fairies, if that meant, that something like this would follow it, Sweden thought.

It was worth it, he concluded, as he pressed Norwegian closer, feeling him smile again against his lips.


End file.
